


Step Five: Rituals

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, tort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: You and your partner(s) may wish to introduce a routine when starting scenes. It can be a simple as having your sub serve you a drink, pick out toys to use for the night or as elaborate as you wish. The options are limitless!





	Step Five: Rituals

A few of their items had come and they toyed with them to get a feel. Zareen was still having trouble with the dominating stuff. So tonight they were going to try something different.

Zandra was staring at a store bought lasagna in the oven. She knew better than to touch it, but she still had the feeling it would end up blacken on the outside and frozen on the inside. Both agreed that she was the worse of the two with cooking, but her other half wasn’t home yet, so the task had fallen to her. In theory, it was simple. But it was something that simply eluded her at every turn. Thinking the problem was one of attention, she forwent her laptop in favor for a audio file of a police interview and watched the casserole like a hawk. 

She was so intensely focused that she didn’t hear the door open and close. It was hardly a shock that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a kiss was planted on her kiss.

“Not one of your murder mysteries, again, is it sweetheart?”

“No,” the brunette pressed her heart, willing it to slow, “I was trying to make sure dinner wasn’t ruined again.”

“By staring it down?”

“Nothing else works.”

“Have you tried setting a timer?”

“You know it.”

The politically savvy lawyer hung up her jacket. 

“Maybe in a past life you cursed people with awful food, and this is Karma.”

“You don’t believe in past lives or karma.”

“We can’t prove it didn’t happen.”

“Is that your argument for everything?” She pulled out her ear phones.

“There’s also my, “but have you seen how hot she is,” one.”

Zandra groaned. “That one never works, and I sorely wish you’d quit it. The cops will never buy it when they pull you over for speeding.”

“They would if they were getting any.”

“For the last time, the police are not targeting you out of jealousy. You don’t paint that shit on your car, and you can’t tell who has last had sex by their pit stains!”

“Yes, I can! You wanna bet?!”

“No, they’d probably lie because people’s sex life is private.”

“Not mine.”

“Yes, yours. I’d die if anyone knew what we did in your office.”

“Oops,” Zareen looked sheepish.

“What?”

“I probably shouldn’t have posted a memo about it then.”

“You horrible brat!” The earphones were hurled.

“Hey! You said I couldn’t talk about bedroom stuff! That was an office!”

“It’s the same thing!”

“I’m sworry. I know! I’ll walk around naked as punishment!”

“Your bare ass hangs out so much it’s a wonder no one’s called the cops! You could at least make sure the curtains are closed first!”

“What?! I think the neighbors enjoy it!”

“You were born without shame!”

“Just like Adam! Now, leave that pasta alone and let’s get to populating the Earth!”

“Ugh!” Zandra’s forehead met the table. “That didn’t make any sense.”

The blonde leaned over, her buttons half undone. 

“Lovin’ you doesn’t make sense, but it’s hot.”

“After dinner, which is either in 20 minutes or an hour and half. Depends on how you like your burnt frozen lasagna.”

“It’s like being with Betty Crocker. Want me to take over watching the prisoner?”

“Nah, I’m good. Go enjoy your rinse off.”

“Alright, I’ll make it quick.”

“And spend an hour primping.”

“I can’t hear you, I’m naked!”

“Ugh! You’re not allowed to watch The Simpsons ever again!”

When dinner reached that fine state of being frozen at the core, burnt around the edges but just right in the middle. It was served with iced tea and conversation. Zareen had seen it fit to wet style her mane, and put on a plain onyx night gown with thin straps than Zandra complained were useless. To which, Zareen replied that she never heard a complaint when Mr. or Ms. Sugar and Spice made made a surprise visit.

After dinner the mood shifted. Zareen sat up, legs crossed, dabbing her stained lips. 

“Did you still want to play tonight?”

Zandra put their dishes away in the washer.

“Yeah. Although you didn’t need to spend that much money.”

“Gotta keep my belle ringing. Alright, let’s see what we can do with Dom Reenie the Meanie.”

“Not a meanie.” She kissed the blonde’s temple. “Now what do you want.”

“I’m always game for a blow job.”

“Focus.”

“Fine. Um, go and pick out what you want me to use tonight, and get ready.”

“Don’t be long.”

“Je meurs avec impatience.”

“Leave the frog talk too.”

In the bedroom one of tables was cleared and decorated with a cloth and burning candles, a picture of the two of them sitting in the frame in the middle like a shrine. The “toy chest,” as it was now called, sat unassuming peeking from under the cloth under the table. 

She drug it out and opened it. The result of three hours of internet searches lay inside. While she was the less is more type, her partner was the more is more type and anything they expressed the least bit of interest in she bought without hesitation. 

It was annoying but her enthusiasm was endearing. Thinking about how difficult Zareen was finding letting herself go in their explorations, so she pulled out a blindfold, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, a thin strap-on dildo, and a couple of bullet vibarators for good measure. Satisfied that both will find plenty pleasure she turned for mind to the last half of her direction. 

How did one get ready? This was just as much as for her as for her partner, so she went with what she wanted. Her clothes were tossed in the basket and she sat in a Japanese meditation pose, knees beneath her, hands folded in her lap and her head down so she could focus on her breathing.

Zareen came in wordlessly and inspected the table, then stood before the kneeling woman.

“I want to hear you all night. Now, do you remember your safe word?”

“Yes.”

“Stand.”

She complied, and the blindfold was tied over her eyes, even with her partner fussing over making sure her hair wasn’t caught in the knot.

“Take two small steps back.”

When she did she could feel the bed brushing her calves, just before a hand shoved the middle of her torso causing her to fall backwards. A moment of disorientation, and she regained herself and laid still.

“Sit up. I want you to take off my gown, since I know you hate it so much.” 

Blindly, she lifted her hands.

Zareen tsked. 

“No, nothing so simple. No hands.”

Of course. Zandra wants bondage. Zareen wants to do stupid things she saw on tv. The warmth radiated from the air in front of her. Leaning forward she traced the flesh with her lips trying to find the fabric string. The first one was easy, she pulled it down as a far as it would go, a bared breast tickled her ear. The second one was harder. Her lips went over the neck and shoulder twice and couldn’t find it, so she followed the arm down until she find it in the crook of her elbow. 

When working the straps became fruitless, she pulled down from the middle of the gown so it pool around her waist. The weight on the bed shifted. Smoothe hands took the sides of her face and guided her to the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t forget the rest.”

Her nose was fitted into the dip of Zareen’s navel. A breath filled her nostrils with a floral musk, and the coying scent of vanilla that was a permanent part of her partner’s natural bouquet.  She trailed down further until she met a moist slit.

“Brat. There is nothing else,” she huffed.

“I know. I just couldn’t resist. You’re so utilitarian, and you know how much I love your lips.” 

A thumb ran across her bottom lip.

“And just what would you like me to do with them?”

“Ha,” a voice chuckled deeply, like dark hot fudge to the ears, “you’re a temptress. Get back there, on your back, hold on to the bedboard.”

The blindfold threw her off, so she had to crawl up the bed before settling in. No sooner than she was comfortable, she felt someone straddle her, lean over, their breasts brushing, before the fuzzy handcuffs were threaded through and secured to her wrists restraining her hands.

“How’s that, bon-bon?” Fingers dragged themselves down her arms, shoulders, face, resting at her mounds.

“Good. It’s all good.”

“Glad you’re comfortable. Because I’d thought I’d enjoy myself a little.”

After a brief absence she returned with an order to lift her legs up and then her hips so something could be slid on.

“There. Don’t know why you picked that one, but it does have a nice curve.”

_ Fuck! _ Zandra swallowed, the various changes in pressure on her crouch told her what was going to happen. Click, went the bottle.

“Now we get to break it in together. For now, just lay there as you are. Let Reenie do all the work.” A slippery finger moved up her sternum. “That was half the point, after all.”

Zareen must have been in her prima donna mode, for she moaned low and long as she lowered herself onto the strapped on dildo.

“Mmm, it’s thin but I like it. So much more precise.” The bed creaked.

“Oh Zandy, you’re gonna love it. It helps. I can find your A, G, and U spots in the dark with my hands tied behind my back. Although, it would be a challenge without your nails on my back telling me how close I am.”

“Sorry.”

“No, no, mon amour,” she switched back from her french accent, “I keep telling you I love my little owl scratches. No one else can sport such badges of accomplishment. Janice is super jealous when I wear that sheer top.”

“I don’t know what kind of dick/clit measuring contest you’re having with her but leave me and our sex life out of it.”

Zareen strained her voice. “Say our sex life again.”

“Our sex life?”

Her bouncing picked up. 

“Say it like you mean it!”

“Our sex life!” Zandra declared like a old man certain that the price of milk had risen.

“Ah!” She was grounded into as Zareen hunched over, heated breath fell on her face. “Look at that. I came untouched.”

“I don’t think that counts. You were touching yourself.”

“No, your dick was.”

“Oh please!”

“Up again.” The brunette lifted her pelvis to have the harness removed. “Aw, someone’s forest has a creek flowing. I always wondered if you liked wearing this thing.”

The bed shifted a bit.

“I tend to lose track of time when you have it on, but fucking me through multiple climaxs has to take some patience and a heap of endurance. And you always manage to do so without touching yourself. Hell, I barely touch you when I’m bent over the welcome mat.”

Zandra spoke out of the side of her mouth. “You were being a brat that day so I needed to let go of a little steam. I figured since you’ve been plugged so many times you’d barely feel it.”

“Au contraire. Must I really remind you how your pipe works?” 

“Oh honestly!”

“Honestly? I want you to tell me when you’re about to cum. Can you do that?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good,” her purr blended with the tear of tape, something small and hard was affixed to the side of her nipples. “Remember you can put the brakes when you want.”

“Scared?”

“Mon cœur s'emballe.”

The bullets buzzed to life. At first it was nothing compared to the bruising kisses being sucked into her thighs. But she became more sensitive, she was torn between in the inhale and exhale that changed the intensity.  

The urge to touch them grew, she even gave the handcuffs a few twists. The rattle must have gater some attention, the lips on her knee lifted and the buzzing was replaced by warm lapping. 

Zandra moaned and arched since she could use her hand to press the head closer. There was the scrap of teeth and that set her passions ablaze.

“Reenie.” There was no other word to describe this sublime, all consuming pleasure and frustration.  _ Why wasn’t she touching her?! _

“Zandy.”

The other side was manipulated, and fingers toyed with the slick nub. 

“Gah!” 

A hard pull in time with a suck. “Ah! No! I’m gonna- gonna-!”

The touches stopped.

“Good girl.” 

She laid helpless and quivering as the lips on her moved to the source of her ache. The first press of tongue and understood. This was torture. Torture with her own desire.

And it was hot as fucking hell.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” She wrapped her legs around Zareen’s back. 

“Little soon, don’t you think?” A finger wiggled into her.

“Nh! No! Stop! I’ll-” 

The touches left and she gulped down air.

“What a good little Zandy!”

“Reenie, hold up. I’m so wired.”

“Like you could go off with a touch?”

The bound woman nodded frantically, then heard a grunt, and felt a hit on the bed, like it was punched.

“That’s good. Very good.” A hand slid up her thigh, she flinched.

“No, Reenie! I’m telling you-!”

“Alright, alright,” the woman soothed. “Reenie’s gonna take care of you.”

A mouth pressed into her, she opened and egearly accepted the dominating movements. A sure-fire way to calm her down and down everything else.

“We’re almost there, Love.”

The kissing was always over too soon. Her hips were hoisted up. 

“Tell me when you’re close again.”

She bit her lip, and nodded as she was slowly filled with the slim, smooth phallus. 

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect.”

Even though they were experimenting, this part stayed the same. A slow, steady rock that barely went anywhere. But Zandy was so rock-hard she could barely feel it, so it served as a welcomed break, until the vibrators sprung back to life, with the addition on one being dragged through her curls.

The padding on the cuffs spared her wrists as she strained against them. Zandra tossed her head side to side, starting to whine. There was no escaping this pleasure.

“Ah! Reenie! Reenie, Reenie! I’m close! So close!” The rocking moved with more purpose. “No!” She writhed. “I can’t! Gonna-!”

“Good. Do it.” Lips brushed her ear. “Fight me, because I want to prove to you that I can make you feel this way. That resisting me is impossible.”

Zandra’s mouth opened as she came silently. The bullets on her nipples cease but the one on her clit continue with the thrusts pushing her into the mattress. 

“See? Your desire is mine. I can make you  _ yearn _ . No one will ever have this power but me.”

Zandra gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, and pointed her toes. The harder she fought, the greater the feelings were until they erupted with a shout. The tension melted away and left water in all her limbs.

“Aw, baby’s drooling, everywhere it seems.” 

The blindfold was removed. Through the blur she could she her blonde demon looking almost as fucked as she felt. 

“Want your glasses?”

She shook her head. “I’m ready for a nap with my body pillow.” 

The cuffs were removed.

“Bathroom first.”

“Ugh, Reenie!” She turned on her side with a huff. “You always worry about that stuff but I’ve never had an infection! I can’t feel my toes!”

“You never have one because we always clean.” The brunette was scooped up to be carried the short distance to the washroom. “Fun comes with responsibility.”

“Good for them, but I don’t wanna!”

Her behind was smacked. 

“Leave the dirty jokes to me.”

“No. Richard Nixon.”

“I’ll Richard Nixon you!”

“Ah! Reenie, I’m tired!”

Both had the best sleep in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for all the French.  
> She says, "I tremble while waiting" rounds about.  
> And, "my heart races."  
> I think these crazy kids will just fine.  
> Richard Nixon is my favorite dirty joke. Don't forget to share yours!


End file.
